Cambio de planes
by XimEisenheim
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jasper no hubiera podido corresponder a Alice? One Shot para 'The Sadness Story Contest'


**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus emociones.

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Cambio de planes

**Autor: **XimEisenheim

**Pareja: **Alice/Jasper

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jasper no hubiera podido corresponder a Alice?

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras: **2529 palabras.

* * *

¡¡Sí!! Hoy me sentía con suerte. Hoy era el día. Hoy iba a conocer al hombre que se enamoraría de mí y me enseñaría lo que era ser feliz. Su nombre era Jasper.

Su rostro de bellas facciones y su enmarañado cabello dorado fueron lo primero que vi cuando el dolor desapareció. No recuerdo mucho antes de eso.

Estaba segura de que hoy me encontraría, cambiaba demasiado su opinión y me era difícil hacerme una idea exacta de su próxima ubicación; era un poco frustrante pero lo había visto, sabia que valía la pena toda la espera. Había decidido entrar a cierto restaurante esta mañana, a falta de una mejor opción.

Encontrar el lugar no me fue difícil, no era nada especial. Entre y espere varias horas. Algo andaba mal. Volví a mirar mi reloj, debía haber llegado hacia más de una hora. Mis visiones de él eran ahora confusas y poco precisas.

Lo había perdido de nuevo.

Me tome una Coca Cola por cortesía, el mesero había sido muy amable y yo no podía simplemente sentarme ahí sin consumir nada, así que me tome mi refresco de dos largos tragos, pague la cuenta y estaba a punto de irme cuando por la puerta asomo el mas hermoso joven soldado, aquel de mis visiones. Me quede en mi sitio incapaz de moverme ante su belleza que era aun más impresionante de lo que mostraban mis visiones, pero algo andaba mal.

Detuvo la puerta abierta para una joven de una tez tan pálida como la mía y ojos color rubí, como los de él. Vampiro. Hermosa. Mis visiones cambiaron al instante y decidí que debía hacer algo, no podía ver al amor de mi vida escaparse con otra.

Me recupere del impacto y me levante, decidida a recuperarlo. La mujer se sentó en una mesa situada en el rincón más obscuro del pequeño restaurante y él se dirigió hacia la barra, esta era mi oportunidad, me acerque a Jazz.

"¿Porque me has hecho esperar tanto?" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Disculpe, señorita ¿nos conocemos?" Podía ver la confusión en su rostro mientras trataba de reconocer el mío y mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

"Nos acabamos de conocer, mi nombre es Alice, y te amo. O más bien, te amare." le dije sin dejar de sonreír. Él me miró desconcertado y se retiro a la mesa donde su compañera lo esperaba.

Decepcionada, pero no dispuesta a dejar que me abandonara así, me levante y me dirigí hacia el hotel donde había decidido pasar la noche y lo espere.

¿Por qué no había visto a la mujer que lo acompañaba? No entendía porque no podía verla.

Tardo unas tres horas en regresar al hotel y para entonces yo ya había adivinado que habitación le daría la vieja y regordeta recepcionista que se encontraba hojeando un volumen gastado de la revista_ Cosmopollitan _y asumí que sus viejas revistas eran la razón de su pésimo sentido de la moda.

Lo vi dar la vuelta en la esquina a mi derecha antes de que lo hiciera, así que tuve tiempo de sacar un pequeño espejo de mi cartera y me asegure de que mi imagen fuera presentable.

Volví a guardar el espejo segundos antes de que pasara frente a mí, ignorándome por completo.

Hice una mueca y lo tome del brazo justo antes de que entrara en el hotel.

"¿La puedo ayudar en algo?" me dijo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

"Si, tu debes venir conmigo, te enamoraras de mi y me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo" vi como la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos por un segundo.

"¡Ah!, es usted la joven del restaurant, disculpe, pero voy a llegar tarde y cancelaran mi reservación."

¡¿Reservación?! ¿Cuál reservación? Como era posible… o me estaba mintiendo o también me había perdido esto…

"Pero… es verdad, ¡Jasper tu me amaras, yo lo vi!" le dije, la desesperación asomando en mi tono de voz. Al instante sentí una gran calma y por un momento olvide mi frustración. Había sido él, yo sabia que podía hacer eso.

"Discúlpame, pero yo no puedo amarte."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Mi shock era tal que no pude decir nada mas y me quede plantada frente a la puerta mientras miraba con la boca abierta al amor de mi vida escaparse hacia un futuro sin mi.

Lo que vino a continuación fueron una serie de visiones de él cada vez mas y mas lejos se mí, negándome la felicidad y la esperanza. Sentí un dolor que era solo comparable al de las torturas que me quitaron la infancia y la memoria mientras mi mundo se reducida a poco mas que un montón de cenizas. Me sentí pérdida y no supe que hacer. Él era la dirección de mi vida.

Nos vi junto a una familia. Siempre quise una familia, aunque no corriera la misma sangre por nuestras venas, en realidad simplemente no corría la sangre, y no nos hubiéramos visto antes, yo los quería.

Me deicida a mi familia, sabia donde encontrarlos. Se me rompía el corazón de piedra de saber que lo dejaba aquí, en brazos de otra mujer, una que no era yo, una que no era la que mis ilusas visiones me mostraban.

Tome un tren de medianoche a Alaska y busque al menor, Edward. No se sorprendió de verme, me explico que había podido leer mi mente desde el momento en que pise el espeso bosque en que sabia que se encontraba persiguiendo a un león de montaña que se negaba a dejarse atrapar.

Me llevo a su casa y me presento al resto de la familia, aunque yo los conocía a todos, ellos a mi no.

Sentí a Edward invadir mi privacidad mental mientras trataba de averiguar si me pasaba algo o había encontrado a alguien que simplemente se negaba a sonreír bajo cualquier circunstancia; esto me tomo por sorpresa y no fui capaz de bloquearlo a tiempo.

La expresión en la cara de Edward debió decir más a su familia de lo que me dijo a mi porque el que era grande como un oso corrió a mi y me abrazo tan fuerte que, si no fuera imposible, me hubiera quitado el aliento, dejándome incapaz de respirar y Esme me miro con compasión. Todo esto me molesto bastante ya que era así como me miraban las enfermeras en el asilo hace no mucho tiempo.

La familia me acepto sin problemas y no me tomo mucho adaptarme a su modo de vida, pero, de cierta manera, no era suficiente. Yo aun sentía la esperanza de tener a Jasper a mi lado aun cuando se veía cada vez mas lejos de mi futuro y me estaba costando mucho trabajo verlo. Su rostro seguía siendo el único recuerdo claro, lucido, de mi distorsionada memoria, ni siquiera veía con tanta claridad a mi nueva familia.

Edward había leído mis pensamientos sobre Jasper el día que nos conocimos y había tratado de hablar conmigo al respecto, a lo que yo respondía con evasivas mientras alimentaba mi imaginación con falsas esperanzas de un futuro con amor.

El grandote me agradaba, parecía no poder controlar toda su fuerza y no tenia pensamientos demasiado profundos, cosa que lo hacia alguien muy fácil de leer y era el único capaz de hacerme sonreír de vez en cuando.

En ese tiempo fui desarrollando una cierta afición por las compras, ya que me evitaba la carga de pensar en Jasper, era una tarea que requería de toda mi concentración, mi familia no podía estar mal vestida. La rubia era la única a al que parecía molestarle que yo hubiera rediseñado su armario además de limpiarlo un poco, creo que ese era su trabajo antes de que yo llegara, aunque no lo hacia muy bien.

Una tarde mientras hacia las compras adelantadas de la colección de verano antes de desparecer en un pueblito diminuto al norte de los E.U.A, me tope con una figura conocida. Una fémina alta de ojos rubí tan obscuro que eran casi negros me tomo un segundo comprender…¡la mujer del restaurante! Quise abalanzarme sobre ella allí mismo en el centro comercial pero una ola de esperanza me sacudió cuando comprendí que si ella estaba aquí, quizás Jasper estaría con ella. No me alegraba de que estuviera con ella sino de la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo, quizá convencerlo de que me diera una oportunidad esta vez.

Durante los siguientes dos días, concentre toda mi energía en mis visiones, tratando de tener una visión clara de Jasper y su misteriosa acompañante.

¡Maldita sea! ¡El hombre no podía dejar de cambiar sus decisiones! El hombre parecía tener tantos cambios de humor como una mujer en plena menopausia.

Me tomo mas de lo imaginado poder adivinar que había dejado la ciudad y se dirigía al sur, cerca de donde mi familia y yo nos dirigíamos para protegernos del verano. Una oleada de alegría pura me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta el último de mis cabellos erizados y sonreí. Tenía tanto tiempo sin sonreír que me sorprendí a mi misma.

Oculte todo esto de mi familia casi sin trabajo y para mantener a Edward fuera de mi cabeza me propuse aprender chino y una vez cumplida esa misión, empecé a leer revistas de moda china de fin a principio y las traduje al árabe, idioma que tenia solo unas semanas de haber aprendido. No fue tan fácil como esperaba.

Edward pudo adivinar sin problema que yo estaba ocultando algo gracias a mis proezas lingüísticas pero no fue capaz de adivinar de qué se trataba y yo no estaba dispuesta a contárselo. Seguí evadiendo las invasiones mentales de mi hermano de maneras similares, tenia tiempo de sobra para idear nuevas maneras de distraerlo. Esto empezó a molestarle pero Carlisle le ordeno que me dejara en paz, con el argumento de que "no es fácil acostumbrarse a una nueva familia, con distintos hábitos y menos aun con alguien hurgando en tu cabeza" Edward acepto, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, creo que sospechaba de que yo estuviera haciendo algo indebido, pero por mi podía pensar lo que el quisiera, a mi todo lo que me importaba era el rubio de acento sureño que había conquistado mi corazón para luego destrozarlo. Y todo esto sin proponérselo.

Pasaron dos semanas increíblemente largas antes de que empacáramos y nos fuéramos a NingunLugar código postal en MedioDeLaNada. Contaba con ansias las horas que faltaban para nuestro próximo encuentro, no podía ver qué era lo que iba a pasar, a pesar de que lo había intentado hasta el cansancio todo seguía siendo un remolino de imágenes borrosas y muy confusas.

Aun podía oír su obscura voz de acento sureño en mi cabeza diciendo que nunca me podría amar. Era como una pesadilla y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me atormentara de esta manera. No. Las cosas debían arreglarse y lo harían muy pronto.2 horas. 1 hora. La espera era insoportable.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

No terminaba de entender porque Peter y Charlotte habían decidió esconderse en un lugar tan miserable como este, un pequeño pueblo perdido donde ni siquiera había algo de comer; en un lugar así, no puedes alimentarte sin que todos lo noten.

Rochelle había insistido en venir a verlos antes de regresar a Inglaterra, para tratar de convencerlos -otra vez- de que se unieran a nosotros en su pequeña misión de "salvar al mundo", normalmente no era muy agresiva pero sabia como ser… persuasiva cuando era necesario, y luego, si no funcionaba, entraba yo; el "mediador".

Peter se había acostumbrado a tenerme cerca y era inmune a mis "encantos" así que no era muy útil en esta ocasión. Como era de esperarse, Rochelle se sintió frustrada al recibir una tercera negativa de parte de la pareja, pero aun así intercambiamos cordiales despedidas y dejamos la casa de mis queridos amigos.

Podía sentir la irritación proveniente de mi compañera crecer y decrecer mientras asimilaba las palabras de la pareja.

Era una mujer increíblemente volátil, pero también era inteligente y capaz de pensar con rapidez, cualidad por la que yo estoy más que agradecido, ya que me salvo la vida.

Rochelle me salvo de los Volturi gracias a su…. encantadora personalidad y agilidad mental cuando, hace dos años… es una historia que me molesta recordar.

Lo único que ella pidió a cambio de mi vida, fue mi lealtad y la promesa de nunca abandonarla o desobedecer sus reglas. Eso no hubiera sido problema si la pequeña y molesta mujer del restaurante no hubiera aparecido. Rochelle me dijo que debía mantenerme alejado de ella, Rochelle sabe cosas, no se como funciona, dice que revelármelo la pondría en desventaja, me resigne a no ver al fantástico ser -no era humana, eso lo se, pero era demasiado perfecta como para ser como yo- y seguí mi camino.

Antes de dejar ese maldito pueblo perdido, decidimos parar por… "provisiones" a una zona residencial lo suficientemente alejada del poblado como para no llamar la atención.

Conducimos un rato considerando nuestras opciones hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una casita al borde del bosque donde parecía que habitaban solo una pareja de recién casados y un perro.

El plan era el mismo de siempre; ella los engañaba diciendo que necesitaba ayuda porque su compañero se había lastimado y yo esperaba en el bosque.

Escondí el auto y me adentre en el bosque, a unos 5 km de la vivienda más cercana. Me recargue contra el tronco de un árbol y espere. Al poco rato escuche pasos y me sorprendí de la rapidez de mi compañera, pero el torrente de emociones incontrolables delataron a la hermosa hada pequeñita del restaurante mi sorpresa fue tal que la golpeo también a ella; logre tranquilizarla un poco y no pude evitar sentir un cariño enorme por la pequeña criatura. Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Estas eran sus emociones o las mías? No, eran definitivamente las mías. ¡Maldición! Yo no podía complicar las cosas así.

"Hola" me dijo con una sonrisa y el dulce sonido melódico de su voz me distrajo y perdí la compostura.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" perdí los estribos, ni siquiera fui capaz de encontrar mis modales.

"Pues, te estoy buscando Jasper" me dijo con desconcierto.

No daba crédito a mis ojos, ella era realmente perfecta.

Escuche otra serie de pasos acercándose a donde estábamos y la ira de Rochelle se hizo evidente, yo me quede helado. ¡No! No podía dejar que la lastimara. Me dirigí al ser más hermoso de la tierra -si sus características no la delataran como vampiro, podría jurar que era un ángel-.

"Señorita, ¡corra! No me busque no quiero volverla a ver, ahora, si valora su vida, ¡corra!"

Era una mentira, yo la quería, no deseaba que se fuera pero su vida era más importante que mis caprichos.

Su expresión se quedo en blanco unos segundos y se acerco a mí y me beso, la empuje lejos de mí y mientras se daba la vuelta me dijo

"No te preocupes, ella no te matara" pude sentir su enorme tristeza y, si hubiera sido posible, las lagrimas hubieran brotado de mis ojos.


End file.
